Once Upon A Dream
by LittleMissMuphet
Summary: This is Sleeping Beauty through Phillip's eyes with some additions from me since I think that his story is a little bit lacking in the movie.
1. A Grand Holiday

**Chapter 1: A Grand Holiday**

I did not really understand what was going on. All I knew was that this morning my father, King Hubert, burst into my bedroom and rushed me into the carriage telling me only that we were going to celebrate a very special holiday. I told him that there were no holidays on this day but he just smiled and lifted me into the carriage, climbed in himself, closed the door, and signalled the driver to commence. I knew the direction we were going in, it was towards our neighbouring kingdom, and the kingdom of my father's best friend, King Stefan.

As we drove through the gates to the city I saw huge crowds of people making their own way to the palace. I wondered what was happening, and knew whatever it was must be something good, after all my father would not be so joyous if it was bad news. I now noticed that everyone was saying the same thing over and over again. The crowds kept chanting, "Health to the Princess, Wealth to the Princess, Long live the Princess Aurora." I was baffled at the words, as I knew of no Princess in this kingdom, King Stefan was childless.

Slowly, we made our progress towards the castle and once there we were escorted to the royal ballroom. I could see that it was full of people and they were still proclaiming to the Princess Aurora. As we approached the doors the Major Domo recognized us and made the announcement of our arrival.

"Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip."

At the announcement the King and Queen both looked up and smiled at us as they motioned us to come to them. My father greeted them both fondly; after all they had been friends for as long as I could remember. Once they were done I bowed, I was always told to be a good gentleman after all, and then I took Queen Ophelia's hand and kissed it lightly, that was the part I hated. She smiled down at me warmly and I smiled back, she was a very nice lady I found and then I lifted up the gold box my father had handed to me when we left our palace. Queen Ophelia took it from me, opened it, took out a golden necklace, gave the necklace back to me and pointed to a whicker cradle to my right.

I was slightly confused, but I approached the cradle and looked down into it. I could see my father and King Stefan planning something, but I couldn't hear what it was. As I looked into the cradle I saw a baby girl, waving her hands up at my face and smiling at me. "Phillip, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Aurora," Queen Ophelia said to me. I looked up at her and then looked down at the baby, this was the reason for all of the people and the chants, a new princess. Well, I guess I should have known. I waved the necklace over the little baby and then let it fall into the cradle.

Then from behind me the Major Domo spoke again, "The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather." And all of a sudden there were three short and plump fairies coming towards me and the baby princess. I saw my father motioning for me out of the corner of my eye and went to him so the three fairies could greet Princess Aurora.

They greeted the king and queen and Flora who was all in red and orange told them, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." I guess that meant they were going to bless the child, but it sounded as though the child was going to bless them so I let out a chuckle. And my father gave me a nudge so that I would keep quite.

Flora went up to the baby cradle and said, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand and sparkles surrounded the cradle.

The next to give her gift was Fauna, she was the one dressed all in shades of green. She approached the princess and said, "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." She waved her wand just like Flora and the same thing happened again.

Now it was Merryweather's turn. This fairy was slightly plumber and dress all in blue, for some reason I liked her the best. She went to the cradle and said, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be—"

Suddenly a burst of wind flew into the ballroom and all of the doors and windows blew opened. There were flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder, and then suddenly there was the scariest person that I had ever seen. She was very tall, dressed all in black, and had horns instead of hair. She made a chill run through my body and I didn't like what I thought was coming.

The scary woman began to approach the king and queen. I heard Flora call her Maleficient. The woman said, "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." The last made Merryweather angry and Flora and Fauna had to hold the little fairy back. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation," Maleficient continued.

"You weren't wanted!" This came from Merryweather.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

Queen Ophelia, I could tell, did not want anyone distressed on this day and asked, "And you're not offended, your Excellency?" To ensure there were no wounded feelings, but she also seemed anxious as she awaited the reply.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." At this statement the three fairies went to protect the child in the cradle. But this did not stop the evil woman. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

The queen rushed to the cradle and held her daughter in her arms. Maleficient laughed an evil laugh, while King Stefan shouted to his guards, "Seize that creature!"

Maleficient simply said, "Stand back you fools." And in an instant she disappeared in another flash of lightning. Her laughter still hanging in the ballroom and making weird bumps stand out on my arms.

The king and queen were very distressed but Flora said, "Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Stefan asked with hope in his voice.

Merryweather stepped away saying, "Oh no, sire."

Flora then explained, "Maleficent's powers are far too great."

Then Fauna pushed Merryweather towards the couple and their child saying, "But she can help."

The other two fairies offered words of encouragement and then Merryweather stepped forward. She said, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." She waved her wand and those same sparkles from the other two fairies surrounded the King, the Queen, and the baby Aurora.


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**This is one of the two solely me chapters that are going to be in this story, meaning it is nothing that was in the movie. Thanks to TrudiRose and BookRose for telling me about the Disney section in the cartoons category, I must have missed it the first time I looked through everything.**

**Chapter 2: Sixteen Years Later**

I woke up this morning after having the oddest dream about something I had not even thought of for the past sixteen years. That long past day of Aurora's holiday. It was very strange, but since that day I had not even seen her. This was because in order to protect his daughter King Stefan had ordered that all of the spinning wheels in his kingdom be burned and then sent his daughter into a remote place to hide. I only knew this because of connection between our families, my father being Kind Stefan's best friend. However, I did not know where she had gone and that is what the dream was plaguing me with. The thoughts of what might have happened to the little baby I so vaguely remembered.

I shook my head to gain control over my thoughts. I did not need to be troubled by feelings that would come to light soon enough. After all it had been sixteen years and Maleficient had given that exact deadline for her evil curse to be fulfilled.

I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms. Then I pulled back the covers, stood up and went to the wardrobe in the corner of the bedchamber. I searched in it for my ridding clothes and then put on brown pants, a black shirt, and a brown vest with a black belt around it. I pulled on my black riding boots and pulled out a red cape and brown hat from the wardrobe.

I walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the closest staircase. When I got downstairs I walked along another corridor in the direction of the doors nearest the stables. Just as I reached for the handle I heard the bellow of my father coming from the dinning hall.

"Phillip!" he shouted, "Come here before you go running off!"

I sighed. I had almost gotten away in time; just one more second and I would have made it to the stables and away from the castle. Oh well, it was not that bad. Hopefully, it would not be one of his long endless drones that served absolutely no purpose. Then I turned away from the door and walked to the dinning hall. I peeked my head in and said, "You bellowed father."

My father glanced up from his breakfast and smiled at me. "Glad to hear you hadn't left yet. Now, before you go out and happen not to come back until evening, I must tell you that tonight there is going to be a big celebration and you must be back in order to get ready for it by early afternoon. You are a guest here after all."

"Of course father," I said to assure him, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I need to go meet King Stefan, now be on your way."

I nodded and then swiftly exited the room. I made my way to the stables and once outside breathed deeply of the fresh air. I nodded to the stable hands as I entered the building. I made my way to the very last stall and glanced over the gate of the pen. "Hello Sampson," I greeted my horse with a pat on his black mane, the rest of his body was all white and then his tail once more was pure black. I got his saddle from the stand to the side of the stall, brought it into it and threw it over Sampson's back in order to strap it to him. Once everything was in place I took the reigns and walked him out of the barn.

I could tell that Sampson as always was excited for his morning ride as he pranced out of the barn behind me. When we got outside I led him a little ways away from the barn before putting my right foot in the stirrup and swinging my left foot over Sampson's back. When I was sitting safely astride, I gathered the reigns into my hands, and then leaned over close to my horse's neck. "Ready Sampson?" I asked. His reply was a very happy neigh and without further ado I brought him to a steady canter. Today we headed in a bit of a different direction. We headed towards the forest.


	3. Too Beatiful to be Real

**Chapter 3: Too Beautiful to be Real**

I led Sampson to a close trail of the forest and he rushed to it, as always excited to be in a new place. He picked up speed as we got under the shelter of the trees. We rode past beautiful scenery and I was amazed that I had never come here before. It was so peaceful, the kind of place a person like me needed. As we rode deeper into the forest I heard a very faint sound. It sounded like a person was singing deeper in the woods and the voice was beautiful.

"Hear that Sampson?" I asked my horse, "Beautiful! What is it?" Sampson let out a sigh, he didn't want to be bothered by me, he just wanted to enjoy his ride. "Come on, let's find out." As a tried to lead him in the direction of the sound he struggled back. "Oh, come on!" I said, but he wouldn't let me lead him. "For an extra bucket of oats," I bribed, but it wasn't enough, "And a few carrots." Sampson gave me a nod and started to gallop in the direction of the sound. "Hop boy!" I said with encouragement in my voice.

The influence of carrots made Sampson as eager to find the voice as I was. Maybe a little too eager. He was galloping too quickly and not paying much attention to his surroundings. We were speeding past a pond when I noticed a log in our way. Instead of going around it Sampson decided to jump it. He jumped and I let out all of the breath in my lungs as a tree branch caught me in the stomach and knocked me from Sampson's back. I landed in the pond water. Sampson noticed the lack of weight a few seconds later and doubled back to me. My hat had come over my eyes and he grabbed it in his mouth to lift it off of me. I glared at him as water dripped down my face and splashed some water at him. "No carrots!"

I pulled myself out of the water and took off my boots placing them under a nearby tree. Then I took off my cloak and hung it on a branch. Sampson handed me my hat and I put it with my cloak.

I sat under the tree and laid my head against the trunk of it. "You know Sampson, there was something strange about that voice," I said with a slight sigh. "Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite…" I trailed off as Sampson neighed staring past me. I turned my head to see what was happening and saw the clothes that I had just hung up running off into the trees. "There, stop!" I shouted after them.

I got up and followed my clothes through the trees. Suddenly, the voice I had heard before began to sing again. As I got closer the voice became more beautiful for I heard it more clearly. I was nearly there and I glanced around the tree to see a beautiful girl with hair the color of sunshine and full red lips. I stopped moving and caught my breath at the sight of her. Sampson came up beside me and nudged my shoulder. I then noticed my clothes, the woman was dancing with them, and I almost chuckled when I noticed what looked like an owl wearing my cloak and rabbits' heads sticking out of my boots.

The beautiful voice filled the small clearing as the woman danced, "And I know it's true, That visions are seldom all they seem, But if I know you I know what you'll do, You'll love me at once, The way you did, Once upon a dream."

Unable to stop myself I pulled the animals away and took their place dancing with the girl, she didn't even notice the switch in her partner. She continued to sing, "But if I know you, I know what you do, You'll love me at once," I joined in, "The way you did," her voice faltered and cut out of the song, "Once upon a dream," I finished.

"Oh?" she said with a hint of confusion in her voice. She turned around and stared up at me, "Oh!" she said it this time with a hint of fear as she tried to pull away.

I held her hand gently; I didn't want to lose her. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a…" Her voice was just as beautiful when she spoke as when she sang.

"A stranger?" I supplied her with the word she was looking for.

"Hmm-hmm." She sounded embarrassed by that fact.

I tried to comfort her. "But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"We, we have?" she sounded worried at hearing this from me.

"Of course, you said so yourself." She gave me a perplexed look. "Once upon a dream!" I supplied once again. Then I took her in my arms and began dancing with her again as I hummed the song she had been singing. She smiled up at me nervously and I smiled back. It felt right to dance with this strange woman, and I could see that she was no longer frightened of me. Slowly, we stopped dancing and walked hand in hand to a tree overlooking the city, I saw Stefan's palace in the distance. We rested against a large branch of the tree and I put my arm around her.

We stared out for a few moments and then I asked softly, "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Hmm?" she said as she turned her head to look at my face. "Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." she trailed off and had a very worried look in her beautiful eyes. "Oh no, no, I can't, I..." She then left my side in a dither. "Goodbye!" she called as she retrieved her things from the clearing and began to leave.

I was worried about this, I didn't know who she was and I desperately wanted to. "But when will I see you again?" I could hear a hint of anxiety in my voice.

"Oh, never, never!" She called back over her shoulder.

I made my way after her. "Never?" I asked, more afraid of that prospect than I wanted to admit to myself.

Her steps faltered for a moment as she said, "Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?" I asked with hope.

"Oh no, this evening," She called to me.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"At the cottage, in the glen," she answered as she waved her hand in farewell.

I felt my face brighten and my heart felt like it was soaring, I would see her again tonight. I glanced at the sun to see the time and let out a sigh. The time had passed much too quickly and I had to get back to Stefan's castle quickly.

I gathered my clothes. I put on my boots and threw the still wet cloak and hat on Sampson, then I mounted the horse and we made our way back to the castle, this time at an unhurried pace.


	4. This is the Fourteenth Century

**I would really like to thank all of the people who are keeping up with this story and enjoying it. It really means a lot to me that you appreciate the work that I am putting into this. A very special thanks to Mackus23, LH2005, and Setoglomper. Your reviews are why I am putting so much more effort to get these chapters up quickly, it really means the world to me.**

**Chapter 4: This is the Fourteenth Century**

The castle loomed before Sampson and I as we left the forest. Visions of the amazing beauty I had just met still consumed my thoughts and as we entered the castle I could barely hear the announcement of my arrival.

"Phillip?" I heard the question in my father's voice as he rushed down the steps of the palace to meet me. I could almost feel the skepticism that my prompt arrival caused him to experience. "Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip!" he called out to me and I brought Sampson to a stop in response. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change into something suitable. You can't meet your future bride looking like that." I could see how excited my father was about this.

I chuckled in my head as I responded to my father. "Well, I have met her, father." I was still far too engrossed by the encounter of the afternoon and therefore unable to keep anything from anyone at that present moment.

"You have?" he asked confused, "Where?"

"Once upon a dream," I said and then unable to contain my excitement I once more began to sing and found myself lifting up my father and dancing around the courtyard with him.

My father chuckled at my antics, but then remembered himself and grew serious once more. "Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down!" I set him down and ceased to sing. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

He thought I was pulling his leg so I tried to reassure him. "It wasn't a dream father I really did meet her."

"Princess Aurora?" he asked me in wonderment. "Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most..."

I couldn't let him go on with this misled conclusion to my announcement. "I didn't say it was Aurora."

He wouldn't let me leave the explanation at that. "You most certainly did, you said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry." I trailed off a bit and began to think aloud, "I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant g-g-girl?" he stammered in disbelief, "You're going to marry a..." Then he came to the conclusion he thought most probable. "Why Phillip, you're joking!" I bestowed upon him a very serious look at this point and so he turned to Sampson and asked, "Isn't he?" Sampson shook his head and I could see the anger, which filled my father's face. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" His face was turning red with the fury he was experiencing.

I knew that I needed to calm him down in a hurry. "Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays..." But he wouldn't listen to reason, instead he cut me off as I was going to give him the best speech of my life, I has thought of it on the slow ride from the forest to Stephan's castle.

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses."

The ridiculousness of his statement almost made me laugh out loud. "...And marry the girl I love." I said as I climbed once more onto Sampson's back, I was not going to change for a party I would not be attending.

My father smiled at me, evidently thinking he had gotten his way. "Exactly!"

I chuckled. "Goodbye father!" I called out as I rode out the gate once more.

"Goodbye, father!" he began to repeat the words I spoke to him, "Marry the girl you..." Then he realized what he had just agreed with and I could hear the disbelief in his voice that I had been able to turn his mind around again, I had become proficient at accomplishing this feet since my tenth birthday. "No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip!" he called to me each time his voice becoming more worried. Then faintly I could hear his last thought the words dripping with hopelessness, "Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan?"

I decided to lead Sampson back to the forest. I had a feeling that the cottage I was supposed to go to would be very difficult to find. After all, the girl who lived there was so elusive that it was an obvious conclusion that her home would be the same.


	5. Ambushed

**Anyways I know its been a while but I finally had time to finish this up...I am sry that it is so short, I meant to make it longer but i think it is good. Anyways Thanks for the great reviews especially: Makus 23, Setoglomper, live-in-dreamland1, and LH2005! You guys made me want to get this done quicker thanks for the support.**

**Chapter Five: Ambushed**

I was right to start out early from the castle. I had already passed through five glens, but there had been no cottage in any of them. It was disconcerting. I was beginning to lose hope when I stumbled across the clearing where I had seen the lovely girl. This was good, I remembered the spot where she had run to and then disappeared. This was the direction her glen would be in, and so I sent Sampson trotting into the trees.

It still took a long time to navigate through the forest, I did not know if she had taken any turns after leaving the clearing or just followed a straight line to her home. Finally, I noticed that the trees were thinning and ahead of me there was another glen, but this one was different. I could already faintly see a building in this glen, a very small cottage.

I dismounted a few feet from the door and alertly made my way to the cottage. There was something strange about it, all the lights were out, it felt eerie, but I knew I had to try or else regret not having done so for the rest of my life. I approached the portal and knocked.

From inside I heard a deep voice say, "Come in." I took a deep breath, praying that I had the right glen, the right cottage, and I would see the beautiful girl soon. I opened the door slowly and poked my head inside the cottage. Everything was black so I opened the door wide and walked inside.

From out of nowhere I was suddenly attacked by dozens of small monster like creatures. I struggled as they came at me with ropes, trying to tie me up. I couldn't get at my sword quickly enough and in a matter of moments they had me bound and gagged so I couldn't move, talk, and I could barely breathe. My body felt as though it would be completely purple with bruises everywhere, but I knew that it was nothing. Suddenly I saw a faint light come closer to me. The person holding it was very tall, especially compared to the small, ugly creatures whoever it was associated with. The flickering candlelight was held up to my face and I looked into the eyes of my capturer. My eyes widened in fear. I knew this woman. This was the scary woman from that horrible day sixteen years ago, Maleficent.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," she said and I could tell that her words were true, she was surprised. "I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" She laughed her evil laugh and a chill ran up my spine. "Away with him," she ordered her minions harshly, "But gently, my pets, gently," she cautioned, "I have plans for our royal guest."

They basically dragged me out of the cottage as they were not strong enough to carry me. I felt the earth scrape hard against me and it burned. Then I heard Sampson's startled neighing, and I could hear them tying him up like me. Then one of the little monsters came up to me and looked me right in the face. He snarled at me, and his breath stank of onions. Then in a very croaked voice he said, "Nighty night little Princey!" He raised his club and brought it down on my head, and everything went black.


	6. Trapped

**Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this story and those who are just starting now. Your encouragement is really appriciated!**

**Chapter Six: Trapped**

I came awake by slow degrees, my head throbbing, my limbs stiff. I tired to move my arms to get the blood circulating again and I heard the jangling of the chains. It was then that I opened my eyes. I was chained to a stone wall by thick metal chains. The place looked moldy, and I knew that I was in a dungeon. It took me that long to remember what had happened to me and realize why my head was aching. I slowly lifted my hand to my head to feel around. I winced when it came into contact with a large lump on my head; Maleficent had managed to capture me after all.

Then my thoughts went to the lovely girl from the woods and I wondered how much time had passed since then. Was it still the same day or had I been unconscious for many days and not realized it? I would not be able to tell from in here and I did not know how long I would be trapped in this horrid place.

As I thought about being trapped I wondered if that was what it had been all along. Even the girl had been part of a plan to lure me to the cottage so Maleficent could capture me. But no, that could not be the explanation as that wicked one had been genuinely surprised to see me there. She had expected to come into contact with a peasant, not a prince. She had no way of knowing that I was coming, but she knew that some man had been on his way to that cottage. What had made her set a trap for a man she did not know? And, for that matter, what had happened to the girl? Was she imprisoned somewhere in these dungeons just as I was?

I began to worry about what had happened to her because of Maleficent and why Maleficent would do something like that to the beautiful peasant girl. What would bother the evil witch so much that she would so such a thing to someone who lived in a secluded place in the woods? What had the girl done to warrant such behavior from the witch? My head fell down as the worry began to engulf me and consume my thoughts. I was so much in my own head that I failed to hear Maleficent's approach and did not notice her until she was standing in front of me, a black raven on her shoulder.

"Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy?" Her cold voice rang through the small cell. My head rose as she continued to speak. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

What was she speaking of? That was impossible given my present situation. Was this some form of torture she had concocted to torment my mind even further? At that thought I knew I was right. It would be something this evil creature would surely do.

She brought her staff before me and I saw a picture begin to form inside the deep emerald crystal on top of it. "Behold, King Stefan's castle," she began and I recognized the picture to be what she said, "And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday." I stared at the image in disbelief, the girl I had met could not be the Princess Aurora, it was an impossibility. I knew that Aurora's whereabouts were still unknown, but could she have really been so close to her parent's castle. But then again that glen had indeed been hidden deep in the forest and extremely difficult to find. Aurora, as I could see she now was, had spent her whole life in that forest and would not have known who she really was, or indeed who I was. What a twisted thing fate was, not gracious as Maleficent said. "She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed…" Her words dripped with sarcasm as the picture transformed to an old man ridding out on an old horse. "A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Her voice cackled with her amusement at the image she presented.

I struggled against my bonds as I rose in anger towards Maleficent, but she had positioned herself just out of my reach and I could do no harm to her. This was the most frustrating thing about my predicament thus far, the fact that I could not hurt the disgusting creature before me for her malicious plans.

In that moment I noticed that her raven had been distracted my something, what it was I could not guess, but I know it would not have been a mouse. They were crawling around the dungeon in plain sight, and it had not been interested in them in this whole time.

A smile came upon Maleficent's face and she patted her raven on its head. "Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she walked towards the door and before she left she said back to me, "A most gratifying day."

Anger flowed through my system against the monster that found such pleasure in doing this to Aurora and me. It surged to extremes as I heard her voice through the door as she spoke to her raven. She said, "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." This was all due to petty revenge for that small error sixteen years previously.


	7. Escape

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this, but here it is chapter 7. I hope all of you are still reading and I welcome everyone else. I hope you enjoy this new installment of Once Upon A Dream. And once again thanks for all of the awesome feedback.**

**Chapter Seven: Escape**

I felt defeated as I listened to the steps fade down the corridor. There was no way to stop the evil that was Maleficent and now she had entwined Aurora and I into her present scheme. Then I noticed a small light coming from the doorway. I looked up and shook myself to make sure this was not a dream. What my poor eyes saw could not be real? Or could it?

"Shh, no time to explain…" It was them, the three good fairies from that long ago day. I even remembered that the one who spoke was Flora. Although it was a miniature version of the fairy. They were all so small, a very clever way to sneak into the depths of Maleficent's castle.

In a matter of moments they had opened my chains and I was able to stand up and get away from that cursed wall. I immediately went for the door, anxious to go to Aurora. But before I got close Flora stopped me.

"Wait, Prince Phillip." I stopped in my tracks and looked at the tiny fairy. "The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face." That sounded too ominous by half. "So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue," it appeared in my left hand and I examined it with a smile, "and this mighty sword of truth." I felt the cold metal of the handle in my right hand. Finer weapons than these could never have existed. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." My chances would never be better than right now, with these weapons and three very strong fairies on my side.

I ran out of the dungeon and started up the stairs, where Maleficent's raven awaited me. The shrieking cry of the blasted bird was shrill enough to wake the dead. It flew up the stairs and my pace increased. I did not want to find out what that cry would mean for me. But too soon the cry was answered and Maleficent's minions appeared.

They ran down the stairs, weapons drawn, and coming at me quickly. The sword in my hand slashed through the air, coming down on the ugly creatures, but it was not enough. It seemed she had an endless supply of the misshapen beasts. I made my way up as far as I could and then followed the three fairies out of a window.

Suddenly Flora screamed, "Phillip, watch out!"

I looked up only to find huge boulders coming down at me. I cringed and nothing happened. I opened my eyes only to find large bubble all around. A smile came to my lips, but I knew there would be more dangers to come.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me on the uneven rocks of the castle. Then I spotted them on the wall, a line of Maleficent's minions with arrows pointed at me. They were released and in the blink of an eye all that was there were harmless flowers raining down from the sky.

I ran quicker. I could now hear Sampson near by. They had him chained to the stonewall, and there was Merryweather undoing the clasp of the chain. I hopped on his back and we started flying towards the gate.

From above the gate steaming cauldrons were being tipped over and boiling oil was released. I urged Sampson to go quicker. Even though we were already at breakneck speed. Then a wave of a wand and a rainbow sheltered us from the pouring oil.

I could see safety approaching, but the drawbridge was being raised. I kicked Sampson's side and he picked up speed.

"Watch out, Phillip!" Fauna yelled.

Then Sampson jumped, and I prayed. We just made it over the gap; another second and we would have been finished.

Flora was by my ear urging, "Hurry, hurry, Phillip!"

We race out of Maleficent's territory and along the path to Stefan's castle. In what felt like ages but could not have been long our surroundings started to look familiar. We were almost at the castle when I pulled Sampson to a stop. There, surrounding the entire structure, was a forest of sharpest thorn.


	8. To The Castle

**Chapter Eight: To The Castle  
**

This was no ordinary forest of thorns. I pull my arm up and begin hacking at the branches. I urge Sampson forward as I remove the thorns in front of us. Maleficient knows I escaped; this cannot be the only thing that she had planned for me. The thorns grow more closely together and it gets more difficult to get through as we approach the castle. At least I think we are approaching the castle but I cannot see through the thickly growing branches.

Sampson tries to continue through but my cape is caught. The fairies are ahead and Merryweather turns first to help me while the others join to release me. There are so many thorns and I worry that this is a magical illusion and we will be stuck here forever. Then I notice the three fairies motioning towards me. A lift my sword and bring it down on the thorns with more force, picking up speed to make my way towards them. I can see the castle now. We are almost through.

I urge Sampson to leap over the remaining thicket and we are clear to gallop towards the castle.

Suddenly, green flames burst out in front of us and Sampson rears back. In the flames the figure of Maleficient appears.

"Now shall you deal with me, oh Prince," she says, "And all the powers of hell!"

Green flames erupt forth and she shoots up in stature. Her evil laugh fills the air as her body transforms into a terrible black dragon with evil eyes. I bring Sampson into a charge and run at the monster. She opens her jaws and green flames shoot out. The heat is startling, I use my shield to protect us but I can feel the heat through even that. The force is so powerful I fall from Sampson's back. I notice the jaws open again and dodge the shot just in time. The fire and force makes the bridge collapse and leaves me standing on the edge staring into the eyes of death.

Fire shoots out and the jaws come close to snapping me. I try to protect myself, but my sword is useless against the armor plating of the scales. I wait for the smoke to clear to get a good shot and bring my sword down on the snout of the beast. Jaws snap and I parry the fangs. The forest of thorns is caught by the flames and all around the green fire swarms, devouring all living things it touches.

I dodge the flames and come up against a cliff with nowhere else to move. Flames all around, the cliff behind, and the dragon coming closer with every moment. Flora urges me and I jump and grab hold of the cliff. Climbing up to the top until I am perched and facing the face of the dragon, eye to eye. I am at the edge of the cliff with the dragon coming at me; I wave my sword to no avail. Flame shoots from the jaws and the force carries my shield over the cliff.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather come close and combine their magic. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!"

I pull my arm back and let the sword fly through the air. It goes straight through the scales and pierces the heart of the dragon. It loses its footing and falls, I jump out of the way of its snapping jaws as it takes the cliff down with it. Smoke erupts and as it clears I look down only to find my sword firmly stuck in the scorched ground, nothing left of Maleficient's evil but the scar on the Earth.


	9. True Love's Kiss

**A/N: Thanks to all who are still reading this story and those who have just started. I am so happy that I finally got to the end but I feel like the story is not over so expect an epilogue in the next little while. I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this store, my first FanFiction ever. I have ideas floating around for a new one, but probably not Disney or following a movie so closely. Thanks again ~ LittleMiss**

**Chapter Nine: True Love's Kiss**

Sampson came up to me to make sure I was alright. He nuzzled my pockets trying to find a treat once he realized I was not injured. I turned towards King Stefan's castle to see the forest of thorns completely dissolving, Maleficient's evil magic dying with her.

I followed the three good fairies into the castle and froze in place when I got through the gates. Everyone was asleep on their feet, they looked like statues that would pop to life at any moment. The startling thing was that the faces were familiar, if it weren't for the very slight breath filling their stomachs you would think they were dead.

I rushed through the castle trying to keep up with the three tiny fairies. We passed through the ballroom and I noticed my father slumped on the arm of Kind Stefan's thrown, even in sleep he looked as though he was ready to talk the kind's ear off.

I followed them through a secret passage and into a deserted stairwell. I knew we would be going up to the highest room of the tallest tower. I climbed up all the steps and as I emerged into the room at the top I turned to see the beautiful woman from the clearing. She looked peacefully asleep, as though she was just waiting for someone to gently nudge her awake.

I walked over to her and bent down examining each feature of her face, wanting to permanently fix them in my memory. My eyes were fixed on her red, red lips and I slowly leaned down to meet my lips to hers. As they connected I felt a magical tingle start to grow and a warm feeling washed over me. I knew this was right and she was the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. My first impression in the clearing proved correct and I knew that this woman was the love of my life.

I broke off the kiss and leaned back, hoping that the magic I felt had coursed through her veins as well. He eyelids fluttered opened slowly, as though she was simply waking up from a nap. As her eyes focused on me her lips tilted up into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Suddenly, little cheers erupted from behind me and I turned to see the fairies rejoicing in the breaking of the curse.

I turned back to the princess, "Will you now tell me your name my beautiful lady?"

She smiled up at me, "Aurora."

I stood up and offered her my arm, "Shall we." She took my arm and I led her out of the tower towards the rest of the castle where people were beginning to stir after their nap.

* * *

Trumpets began to sound as I led Aurora down the staircase leading to the ballroom where the kingdom waited for her return. As I glanced at my father, I had to suppress a laugh at the disbelief on his face. I brought Aurora to her parents, and was struck by how much she truly did look like her mother. She rushed over to hug the parents who never got the chance to raise their enchanting daughter as my father made his way over to me.

He was struggling to find the words. "Well…what does this mean boy?" he asked me incredulously. "I don't under…." He trailed off as he noticed Aurora coming up to him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. My father turned completely red, so much so that I did not think he would every return to his normal skin tone. He spun around baffled as I took Aurora into my arms and began to dance with her to the music the band had started to play. She felt so right in my arms and I began to hum that tune under my breath. She chuckled and looked up at me. I could see it in her eyes, she loved me as much as I loved her.


	10. Epilogue

******A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading my first fanfiction ever. I am so glad I finally got this story finished I cannot believe it took so long. Hope that you enjoyed this story and this very short epilogue. Let me know what you thought I would really appreciate it. I am planning some new stuff to come out soon and it will not follow this closely to an already realized work. Thanks again for reading ~LittleMiss**

**Epilogue**

I brought Sampson to a slow canter as we approached the castle's stables. He neighed in anticipation of the carrots he was sure to get when he got to his stall. I brought him through the gates and dismounted, leading him by the reigns into the building. Before a could get him into his stall something flew into my legs almost making me fall over. I looked down to see arms wrapped around my legs and a very untidy head of brown hair. I lifted up the little boy and he gave a shriek of surprise. I held him in my arms and then threw him into the air and caught him. He laughed uncontrollably and I could not help the smile that spread across my face.

"Time for my lesson Daddy?" he asked.

I smiled, "Only if you help me with Sampson."

I put him down and he ran to the back of the stable to retrieve some carrots. I put Sampson in his stall and removed the saddle and reigns by the time he came back. "Got the carrots Stefan?"

"Yup," he said as he held one out for Sampson to take. The young prince laughed as the horse nuzzled his hand to get the carrot.

"Stefan!" I heard Aurora shouting from the courtyard.

"In here love."

I turned to the doors to watch my wife walk in to the room. As always the room brightened with her presence and her smile seemed to bring warmth to the room. She was holding our one year old daughter, Ava in her arms.

"Stefan I told you to go and get cleaned up, your grandparents will be here at any moment."

The boy sighed and resigned himself to getting the tangles combed out of his hair. He left the stable with his head down. As he passed his mother he looked up pleadingly, but she was not easily swayed.

"I haven't had my lesson yet."

"We can ride later Stefan." I told him. He left moving as slowly as he could without getting yelled at.

"I don't understand what is so horrible about getting his hair combed."

I chuckled as I pulled my two favourite girls into my arms. "Boys will be boys there is nothing much we can do about that my love."

"Speaking of which, you need to get yourself cleaned up too. What were you thinking going for a ride so close to when they would get here."

I chuckled as we walked, "My father would think something was amiss if I wasn't late."

She smiled up at me and we walked into the castle. I kissed Ava on the cheek and she giggled before heading up the stairs to change. As I was entering my room I noticed someone sneaking around from the corner of my eye. "Stefan if I have to get ready so do you." He sighed and turned back around. He was just like me.


End file.
